


Can't live without you

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Different way 2.01 could go, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve McGarrett is inoccent, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: A different way 2.01 could go,Steve loves Danny and the thought of not being able to see him outside of prison again,hug him and have fun together,even tho they might be just friends is destroying him inside.Even if it's just one week in the Halawa,he couldn't take it anymore...Little did he knew that Danny was coming this day with his Commander and a possible ''get out and clear your name'' plan.!!WARNING!! If anyone deals with suicide and depression,this fic is not suitable
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since he was brought to Halawa.He chosen he didn't wanted to talk to anyone, _not even Danny_ ,he wanted to protect them from the mess his life was and from any potential payback Wo Fat might had in his mind.There was one more reason he decided he didn't wanted to see Danny tho.He loved Danny,he didn't wanted to see him through prison glass,he wanted to keep the nice memories of them two.The only person in his mind right now was Danny,has been since he got arrested and brought there.He was in love with the man,the thought of not being able to see him outside of prison again,hug him and have fun together,even tho they might be just friends is destroying him inside.Even if it's just one week in the Halawa,he couldn't take it anymore...

~~~

Danny was on his way to Halawa with Joe White,Steve's Commander,friend and mentor,as far as he knew,Joe was like a second father to Steve.They got out of the car and inside the department where they could meet Steve,Danny sat infront of the glass and waited for the guards to bring Steve.At a point,after quite a while,Danny started to worry,he knew that Steve didn't wanted anyone of them there but he wouldn't have putted effort to keep the guards occupied,he would have just tolded the guards he didn't accepted visitors and they would have come to inform him.It was very odd that he and Joe were sitting there,waiting.when a guard finally came in alone and went straight to Danny,Danny knew something bad had happened

Guard-Detective,Commander,could we please talk in private please?

When Danny heard thet,he knew it was pretty bad,he knew it was bad when a prison guard wanted to talk to them alone.He just didn't knew how bad,neither he could imagine.They entered the office of the Chief of the prison,the guard excused himself and left.

Chief-Please have a seat Detective,Commander

Both he and Joe sat on the chairs across the Chief's desk

Joe-What happened? 

Chief-There's been a situation with Commander McGarrett

~~~

The guard went to inform Steve that he had visitors

Guard-McGarrett you have a visitor

He said while he walked infront of Steve's cell,only to see him laying infront of his bunk unconscious,blood coming off his left hand's veins and a bloody,very sharp toothbrash edge on his ther hand.He immediately opened the cell's door and knelt and checked if Steve had a pulse while he calls for help through his com.When he finds Steve's weak pulse,he immediately tries to stop the bleeding and then the cell was full of medical personel and guards.

_**Throwback** _

Steve saw his toothbrush,it wasn't the first time he had that thought on his head, _you won't destroy Danny's life if you are not there to do it,you know you can't have him so what is life worth living?_ And he decided that he should do it,he got the very sharpened edge of his toothbrush on his hand and cutted his wrist,it was pretty simple actually and he already felt lighter, _thought that Danny's life wouldn't be destroyed now,he wouldn't have to live without him,because he wouldn't be alive,_ little did he knew

_**End of throwback** _

~~~

Danny couldn't believe what he just heard, _Steve commited suicide_

Joe-What?Steve commited suicide?

He felt like he couldn't breath when anger _,and worry_ ,took over

Danny-WHAT?How did you even letted for this to happen?He was in the secured ward of Halawa,there was supposed someone was keeping an eye on him.Hell,I didn't meant suicide watch but this man made more enemies the last year than the whole HPD the last 10 years.He putted some of the most dangerous criminals of Hawaii the last year than HPD did the last ten years.You were supposed to keep him safe.I cannot believe that.

Chief-You should calm down Detective,he is still alive as far as I know

Danny was pacing around lke a maniac,anxiety,anger and worry had took over,Joe decided that he was more capable of asking the questions now so he tried while Danny cut him off,hands on the Chief's desk and a death stare looking at him

Danny-Where is he?

Chief-I cannot tell you that Detective,he is still an inmate of this prison and those informations are classified

Danny-Classified

He started throwing his arms around and yellig

Danny-Fucking Classified,ha,I am his emergency contact,I am his partner,no such a thing as classified appeals to this case,plus you know,hell the whole Oahu knows that he is inoccent,just tell me where he is or else,trust me when we will prove Steve's inocense and get the task force back,you'll be the first person I'll arrest and you will see yourself from chief to inmate

Chief-Are you threatening me Detective?

Danny-Damn right I...

He didn't managed to finsh what he was saying when Joe stopped him and took over

Joe-This Classified shit does not apply to me since I have a clearence you can't even imagine plus you'd better tell me before you loose your job,and trust me I have a lot of friends in high places that can take your job away from you and then I'll find where he is and get the necessary credential to see him,and trust me,the whole process won't last more than 30 seconds

Chief looked at him and then at Danny and then back at Joe

Chief-Well maybe if we could talk in private Commander

Danny looked at him in shock,moved to punch him when Joe stopped him and took over

Joe-You should tell me infront of him because I will tell him the moment you tell me so no need to try and hide it

Chief looked at a very angry Danny and as far as he heard,you don't mess with an angry Williams unless your name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett

Chief-Okay,he's on his way to Tripler's 

He didn't managed to say more when Danny rushed off his office and Joe followed him


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had passed every red light on the island there is to pass _,he was glad that he haven't removed the police lights from the Camaro yet._ They arrive at record time at the Tripler _,not even Steve had done this route so fast._ They get inside and they hurry to the front desk to find out where he was.They knew both him and Steve too well there and they didn't bother to argue,they just told him in which room Steve was and he just hurried there alongside Joe.

Joe-I didn't knew you and Steve had such a good relationship with the hospitals

Danny-Well,he mostly,he doesn't have any self preservation skills,he is here at least once a week,as you can see,I am just the one who follows him,or brings him in here

They arrived infront of a guarded room,two guards with heavy gunpower infront of the door,they went to stop them but as soon as Danny and Joe identified themselfs,they just let them in.Danny saw Steve laying there,cuffed to the bed,sleeping.Danny leaned and hugged him,he couldn't believe that he was alive.

Danny-You stupid son of a bitch don't dare to scare me like that again

After a couple of minutes a doctor comes inside,Danny leaves Steve and gets up to see the doctor

Danny-Kai why is he sleeping?He just cutted his veins,wasn't he supposed to be awake?

Kai-Well Danny,when he woke up,he was so agitated,we had to so he won't hurt himself or anyone else

**_Throwback_ **

Steve wakes up,his head is a bit dizzy, _from when he fell in his cell and hitted it on the wall,_ he saw the white walls,the guards outside the door and that he was cuffed to a bed and he found out immediately that he was at the hospital.He didn't liked that, _he hated that._ Couldn't they just let him die in peace? _His own peace._ This would cause damage to the ones he loved.He just needed to make sure of that.A nurse came inside

Nurse-Hi Commannder,how you feelin?

Steve-Couldn't you just let me die in peace?Why does anyone has to keep messing with my life?

Nurse-No one messes with your life Commander,I am just here to give you your medication

As soon as she entered the needle to Steve's IV,Steve pulled his arm away,as much as he could,causing the IV to get out and him to start bleeding.The nurse aksed one of the guards to come and keep him calm while she tried to sedate him since he was agitated and didn't let her do her job.This is not the first time she treated the Commander but it is the first time she sees him like this,he couldn't believe it.She also couldn't believe the abscence of Detective Williams,he was always next to the Commander,keeping him calm, _she knew that Steve wouldn't react like that if he was there._

**_End of throwback_ **

Danny couldn't believe in his ears, _and neither could Joe but he was better at hiding his emotions._ Danny didn't knew why Steve did that,he couldn't imagine his strong Super-SEAL doing stuff like that, _he just coulnd't._ He turned to Joe

Danny-Go meet with Chin,I am gonna stay here until he wakes up

Joe-Okay,call if anything happens

Danny-I will,Chin will be at the HQ,he's waiting both of us but I am not leaving him from my sight,get my car,if I need a ride,i will call Kono,or get a cab

Joe-Okay

He gets the keys from Danny and he leaves.He could see how much Danny cared about Steve and he was happy that Steve, _who was like a son to him_ ,had someone in his life that cared so much about him.At Steve's room,Danny found a chair,sat down next to Steve and he was glad that Steve was still alive,he was scared,he didn't want to loose him,he cared about him too much to do that,he loved him,he left Rachel and Grace to be with him,even tho he learnt later that the kid was Stan's.

~~~

At the HQ,Joe entered the office,he introduced himself to Chin and they sat around the table

Chin-He did what?

Joe-Suicide,I couldn't believe that Steve would do something like that

Chin-Neither could I,I am just glad he is still alive,how's Danny?

Joe-Ready to scream at Steve when he wakes up

Chin lets out a laugh

Chin-That's good,Steve will be alright,shall we see how we will help him?

Joe-Good idea,any leads on Wo Fat?

Chin-My cousin Kono is tailing one of his guards,Jenna has something,I was on my way to meet her when Danny called and told me you would come

Joe-Let's go meet her then

And they leave.

~~~

At the hospital Danny was sitting next to Steve's bed,catching his partner's hand and relaxes every time he sees Steve's chest rise and fall,making sure he is still alive.Normally he wouldn't be allowed to be in there, _Steve was still an inmate in Halawa but almost every single soul on Oahu knew that he was innocent,even the guards outside his door._ Suddenly Steve winced and half opened his eyes.He saw Danny sitting beside him and a small grin appeared in his face

Steve- _Danno..._

Danny heard his noise,a noise he was so hopeful he would hear again,he loved Steve and the worst for him was to watch him trying to take his life because he couldn't deal with everything inside his head and prison.He immediately looked inside those half open _from the sedatives_ hazel-blue eyes and this tiny _but hopeful_ grin on Steve's face,he tightened the grin on Steve's hand,trying to reassure him he's not going anywhere.

Danny-I'm here babe,you in pain?

Steve-(still a bit dozed off) _Danno,you are here..._

Danny-No other place I'd rather be,you in pain?

Steve- _No,just happy you are here..._

Danny-Always babe,now I need you to promise me something

Steve- _Whatever you want..._

Danny-Do not,and I repeat DO NOT do that again to me,you listen to me?I was so fucking scared I might lose you you big idiot,I am working hard my ass here to clear your name only for you to not be there?What was going through that stupid head of yours?What where you thinking when you cut your veins you idiot?Tell me

The guards and the nurses outside the room were chuckling hearing the all too familiar sound of Detective Williams shouting to Commander McGarrett for ending up in here, _thinking everything was normal again._

Steve had opened his eyes completely now,his head was hurting from the mix of ranting and medication, _he had lost a lot of blood when he tried to commit sucide,_ but he was happy,happy to have Danny by his side ranting and yelling at him, _although he would never admit that to Danny._

Steve-Please Danno,no,I'd rather not

Danny-You had me worried to death,I almost had a heart attack when the prison Chief told me you attempted suicide only to not tell me the reason?I am not taking no as an answer babe

Steve-Can we talk about this when it will all be over?

Danny-As long as being over means you don't pull off a stand like this again

Steve-Okay

Danny-Good,I am calling Joe and Chin to inform them that everything's okay

Steve-Joe?Is Joe here?

Danny-Yes,he came to help you and he was going to talk to you when you did that

Steve-Oh God

Danny-Yeah,now don't do anything stupid while I am going to make the call

Steve-Okay

Danny got out of the room,got his phone out and called Chin


End file.
